Game Modes
Game Modes Breaking Point is game in ROBLOX that currently has +80 million visits. Each game mode has a maximum of 16 concurrent players per server. Russian Roulette {EXTINCT} Russian Roulette was a game-mode featured in Breaking Point’s BETA. Players would use a gun and aim it at themselves. The gun had a chance of firing eliminated the player. The game-mode is based real life Russian Roulette, and was considered violent and dark for a Roblox game. This game-mode was dark enough to have the game moderated by Roblox’s admins. Notice: Players May have Extinct Items which were available with The game mode and are extremely valuable. Who Did It One player gets a gun and can kill whoever they want and the survivors' vote for who they think has the gun, the person with the most votes die. If the murderer dies, all survivors win. (it counts as a win on your stats) If the murderer kills all but one person he/she wins. You cannot join this mode, just wait for it in normal game mode. Duel Vote Two players with the most votes will fight. Each player chosen draws a knife and battles another player, the player who survives goes back to their seat. The final two players will duel. Breaking Point A random player decides who gets eliminated. A random player gets a gun where they can then choose whether to kill in secret or in public. If the player decides to kill in secret then the map becomes dark while the killer gets night vision. If the player decides to kill in public then all players are able to witness the killer choose a victim. The final two players will duel. Duck Duck Stab This game mode is just like Duck Duck Goose, except the duck has to knife fight the goose. A random player chooses a goose. The player that survives goes back to their seat. Free For All This game mode gives every player a knife. They all will be released from their seats and kill each other. Last one standing wins. Juggernaut {GONE} One player will be selected as the Juggernaut and will be able to take multiple knives without dying. All other players will be given a knife (including the Juggernaut) and the Juggernaut will have to kill all other players, while all other players will work together to kill the Juggernaut. Hot Potato A random player will be selected and given a potato. The player has to pass the potato around, which can explode at any given moment, killing the player that last held it when the potato explodes. Last player standing wins. BP Pillars {GONE} BP Pillars is just like Breaking Point, only the game takes place whilst standing on pillars. Although this is currently unavailable to play. Gunslinger Gunslinger is when 2 players are chosen to duel. They step onto the table and face back to back and start walking, They only start shooting when the lights go dark. Any time earlier and you will get a "Cool down" Message which will prevent you from shooting when the lights go off. Kill Row This game mode randomly chooses players to fight. Unlike Duck Duck Stab and Duel Vote, players chosen will not return to their seat. Players chosen will either die or continue to the next round until they either win or die. Everything Everything is the combination of all game modes including exclusive games modes such as Juggernaught and turn for the worst. Musical Chairs {GONE} Musical chairs is a gamemode in which a limited amount of chairs are available. Players must run to a chair and claim it. If the player doesn’t have a chair, they are promptly eliminated. A Turn For The Worst Each player picks a number ranging from 1-6. A spinner is then activated and the if number the spinner lands corresponds to the players picked number, they are killed with a bolt of lighting which sets their bodies on fire.Category:Duck Duck Stab Category:Duel Vote Category:Kill Row Category:Breaking Point Category:Gunslinger Category:Who Did It Category:Juggernaut Category:PvP Category:Gamemodes